


noble artist idol

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: shu reflects on the end of an era, and feels hopeful for a new beginning."Your name is repeated over and over like a song --"Happy Birthday, Itsuki Shu.





	noble artist idol

"oshisa-"

the club room door made a loud bang, the force of pull caused it to slam suddenly and heavy, approaching footsteps were the only things to be heard in the small space. 

"mika-chan, i think shu-kun is trying to sleep right now, so let’s try and keep it down, okay?"

mika stumbled into the room and was met with a soft, quiet voice, the opposite to what he was expecting. the curtains were drawn hastily and a clean, warm blanket was pulled across the elder boys' body as he laid sturdily against the wall. his eyes were closed, but the fluttering of his eyelashes were deceiving, he kept a steady hand on mademoiselle but would occasionally stretch his finger across her hair and stroke it gently. the rich, bright amber tones were peaking through the gaps of the curtains, along with hues of lavender and fuchsia which collided together with the vast sunset sky.

"a-ahh, s-sorry, oshisan... i din't wanna wake ya... sorry if i made a fuss..."

mika leant down towards mademoiselle and gave her a little head pat where shu had previously, and kicked his shoes off to sit beside the two. he was always so loud and excessive, every sound he made was over the top and it drew shu to absolute despair every time. even just sitting down on a wooden floor seemed like a task to him, so naturally it was impossible to have any kind of peace and quiet.

"where have you been, mika-chan? shu-kun hasn't seen you for a while, he was starting to worry..."

mika's eyes lit up for a moment, and knelt down to speak closer to mademoiselle.

"o-oshisan was worried? aahh, he doesn't do that often... or at least, he din't tell me... guess he ain't the typa guy to do that though, ehh..."

mademoiselle could sense mika was troubled, without needing eyes to see it was clear that he was puzzled, perhaps scratching his chin or prodding his cheeks.

"mika-chan...?"

"a...aahh! sorry! aha... sorry if ya needed me, madonee, i was jus' organisin' things for the live... i figured oshisan would need a rest, so i found some props and stuff we can use for the stage, i guess, though if oshisan doesn't like 'em, we can find stuff together."

the way mika spoke was fascinating to shu. not so much the accent, but he was much more interested in how he articulated his words, how he consistently puts his own thoughts out there only to disregard them for others, especially shu, and it continuously surprises him as to why an individual with immense talent would willingly do so much for him. like a loving animal towards its children, scurrying away anything that could take the thing he loved most away from him. it was a concept shu wasn't common with, which made everything a struggle, but he was willing to jump the hurdles if that was enough to prove to mika, that his own thoughts and ideas are good enough too.

"thank you, mika-chan, i know shu-kun will appreciate it ♪ mika-chan is so hardworking, so let shu-kun handle some of the burden as well, okay?"

it wasn't much ー he knew it wouldn't be, but he supposed it would be a start. he was far too easily pleased, so shu thought it would be enough to give the boy some confidence.

"mmhm! me an' oshisan can do anythin' together!"

mika sat pleasantly beside mademoiselle, chatting away to her about random topics here and there, whistling and clapping to himself, and it helped. ever so slightly, day by day, having someone beside him who is brighter and more brilliant than anyone he could ever be fortunate to meet. as days passed them by, the weight on his shoulders decreased and slid away, the busy thoughts that used to feel cramped inside of his brain, the most intense feelings that felt never ending, were slowly going away piece by piece, day by day.

he was never as fortunate ー seeing the collapse of so many things around him caused him to feel full of hatred, like his heart was black and full of ash, covered in thorns and being repeatedly stabbed by the sharpest dagger. there's only so much one human being can suffer through before they break, and that's exactly what he did. he never figured himself to be weak as his words were serrated and dyed red, the violent and stinging thoughts were enough to power him through the tyranny of yumenosaki, past the emperor's evil ways and landing himself in the most prestige hands, capable of success and adoration. but instead he was naive, and his dreams carried him on a cloud which was torn down and ripped open right in front of him. he observed the dreams of others wilt away and lost control of everything he once had, the valkyrie he adored with every fibre in his being. 

it was because of the suffering that made shu more human; his gratefulness could not be expressed in length, it simply stretched across volumes. his deep passion and desire to revolutionise valkyrie sprung up and danced joyfully, like a spring flower experiencing growth for the first time after a cold, dark winter. his faithfulness to his dream, and a pure certainty in not only his talent, but mika also, gave him the fullest, warmest feeling in his chest. the heavy, desperate rain would soon halt, and allow the prettiest, most vibrant and lively sun to shine gloriously above the two. because of his own growth, and the support of the small boy who clung by his side, shu was able to rip the ache from his chest, and learn to love himself genuinely ー to walk hand in hand through the rosey meadow and never look back.

“kagehira.”

shu spoke suddenly, a small and simple voice that mika was not accustomed to, but had a twinge of nervousness and uncertainty. he lifted the blanket from his body and began to stand slowly, cradling mademoiselle in his hands and adjusting his trousers whilst donning a cute pink blush on his cheeks. to mika, it felt like an animal coming out from its shell ー the quiet comfortable place it chose to hide in from the cold, but learning it’s not so bad and deciding to rediscover what it feels like to be himself, in every instance.

“are ya okay, oshi-san?”

“yes, suddenly i feel quite alright. let’s go home, kagehira.”

shu’s hand reached out to mika’s and held it spontaneously, the blush on his cheeks growing by the second, but mika happily complied. they both stepped in time towards the large oak door and opened it together, wearing shy smiles that matched the warmth they felt in their hearts. shu took a deep breath, ready to re-enter the world as his truest self, no longer the version of himself often painted by others, or what he believed he’d become, but as an artist, an idol who truly loves other idols and desires to see their shine. mika tugged on his arm gently, and together they walked into the future, the burning sunset radiating and glistening behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gifted work to the love of my life, my soulmate, my mika.
> 
> also my wife, itsuki shu, i love y
> 
> thank u for reading and leaving kudos!! i love writing shu almost as much as i enjoy writing rtiz so i hope u enjoy and support this monologue of him being babey


End file.
